


How to be a family ?

by Loveless_Sky



Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Childfic idk, Children, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Formal speach, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Please read my author note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: After some time, Eiji and Ash have another conversation about adoption.But this time, they're going for the long run.They are going to form a family.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101119
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	How to be a family ?

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ PLEASE READ /!\  
> In this part, i will be talking about legal adoption. I did a lot of research and watch a bunch of videos to learn about adoption process so i could write this the best way possible.   
> But i will precise that, i looked past some of the things like the fact that Ash and Eiji being a same sex couple, they should not be able to adopt in Japan. But for the sake of this story, i didn't take count of this part.   
> Now, i would like to precise again that i am not a professional, all of the writing was done with the days of reseach i did. There probably are going to be some mistakes on the procedure, but like i said, i am not a professional.
> 
> But please, enjoy this one !

The two men were now cuddling on their bed, in the sweet silence that was just interruped by the low sound of the movie playing in front of them. 

Jessica, Max and Michael had left approximatively one hour ago. They were visiting Japan and had visited them after Eiji and Ash had known they were comming to Japan for holidays. 

Now that it was silent, not having the two adults and their son talking and laughing, Ash could let his thoughts having the best of him. 

Ash was slowly stroking Eiji's back in slow motion, thinking about their discussion they had last time about adoption. Seeing their friends and their son, he couldn't help himself to think about him with Eiji and a baby. He slowly shook his boyfriend's shoulder to have his attention. 

"Eiji ? Can we talk about something ?"

Sitting up, Eiji looked at him and smiled sleepily. 

"Of course we can. What's wrong ?"

"Nothing really."

Moving one of Eiji's piece of hair behind his ear, he let his fingers linger on his cheek, slowly stroking his skin. 

"It's just, seeing Jessica and Max with Michael... I think i really want to have a child with you."

"Are you... Are you sure, sure ? Like a hundred percent sure ?"

"Yeah, like a hundred percent sure.

"Smiling so wide we could see all his teeth, Eiji hugged Ash delicately against his own body, not too tight so he could pull out if he wanted but tight enough so he was showing his love for him.

"Oh my god, i'm so happy Aslan !"

"I'm really happy too. Should we start to do some research tomorrow ? We need a good night of sleep first, right ?"

"Yeah, let's go to sleep so we can do that tomorrow ! I can't wait."

"I can't wait to have a family with you Eiji, i love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

Kissing the tip of his lips lightly, they both pulled out and stood up. After putting their nightwears, they both got to their bed, snuggling close to each other while having little talk about what it would be if they could have a child.

_____________________________________________________________________

Adoption.

It was a mess. Looking less complicated than it really was. The procedure, the places, the recommendation, the application, the suppervision, the court. And so much more. 

Looking to his side, Ash looked at Eiji as he was reading one of the too many websites they had open on Ash's laptop. 

Adoption in Japan by Japanese residents were much more rare than international adoptions.

They would have to find an orphanage that would allow them to adopt, seeing as they were two men in a relationship. Submit an application for adoption, being homestudy and having to pass interviews, meetings and training sessions. Obviously there would have to have background check. There would be checks about their work histories, income level, their families. 

It was going to be hard and difficult but they could make it. Maybe it would take a long time but they could be a family with a kid one day. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Finding the right place had taken weeks but now they were finally inside an agency. They had talks with the director of the orphanage and agency. And after multiple tries, with multiple others orphanages that didn't accepted the fact that they were a same sex couple, this one, this one seemed like the right one. The director, a woman in her forties, was a nice lady, open minded and seemed to really want to try and help them. 

That was why they were now completing and gathering all sort of documents. Ash had been lucky to have his background cleaned when all of the banana fish affair blew up. So backgrounds check would end up being okay, being certificate by the New York police department. All Ash's past was now clean. So that was a plus because they had to do backgrounds criminal checks for the procedure. Then they would have to make a copy of various papers such as birth certificates, biographies and families registers, passports and Japanese visa, some copies of their bank/properties statment. Also their adresses, employements and the incomes they both had for the welfare of the child they would adopt. 

It was a mess honestly. For both of them. 

They did have breakdowns when the time was bad and stressful. 

"Do you think we can do it ?"

"Of course we can. We're strong Eiji. We'll have our child sooner than you think, alright ?"

"Alright."

And with a kiss they would smile and continue their adventure. 

It wasn't easy, it was rough and difficult, but they could make it. 

They would make it.

_____________________________________________________________________

Homestudy, interviews, meetings and training sessions were hard and long. Working with their caseworker was nice, she was a nice and smiling woman, comprehensible and all, but it was still hard. They had took more than five months before they were good to go with the next step. 

Next step being, this call.

Ash was in the kitchen, preparing lunch when the home phone rang. Telling Eiji to take the call because he was busy, Ash dropped the napkin he had in his hands when the black haired man shout his name.

"What ?! What happen ? Why are you screaming ?"

"Oh my god, sorry, sorry, it's just, it's Mrs.Rinosuke ! She can bring pictures of them !"

"Pictu-, wait pictures of the kid ?!"

"Yes !"

"Tell her to come then ! I mean, be polite, but tell her now, don't let her wait !"

"Shhh, i'm trying !"

They both could hear the caseworker laugh slightly from the phone but they were too happy to worry about being seen as a silly couple. 

They could see photos. They would finally see them !

Of course they were happy !

_____________________________________________________________________

Two days later, the saturday, Ash and Eiji were both waiting for the caseworker to come with the pictures. They were both so impatient that they were literally looking out the window to try to see the car they were waiting for. 

It was only fifteen minutes later that they ran at the door, nearly knocking each other out to answer the door when the bell rang. 

Opening the door, they smiled at the woman in front of them, who gently returned their smile.

"So, i imagine you're both excited then ?"

"Excited is a small word i think. We couldn't sleep last night because we were so happy to finally see them."

"Should we go in the living room then ?"

"Sure ! I'll go make some tea !"

With Eiji gone to the kitchen to make some tea, Ash lead the woman at the living room's table where they would always go to talk when it was about the adoption. Small talks were exchange between them while they waited for Eiji to return with the tea. 

Ten minutes later, they were all at the table, the woman's suitcase open, so she could pull out multiple documents, thing she did almost all the time when she was coming at their house. But this time, a big brown enveloppe was resting in between the woman's hand. 

"So, ready for the big news ?"

Intertwining their fingers, they looked at each other, smiled and then looked again at the woman in front of them. They both nodded their heads, waiting for her to pull out the pictures they so wanted to see. They didn't have to wait for long because only some seconds later, she opened the enveloppe and pulled out four pieces of paper. The photos.

On the pictures, we could see a small little boy with dark hair and brown eyes. He couldn't be more than two years old. 

Gasping softly, Eiji layed his free hand over his mouth, his eyes starting to become glossy. Ash was silent but nearly as overwelmed as his boyfriend. 

"I-it's him ?"

"Yes ! He's name is Kotaro and he's turning two years old this june, he's curretly 20 months then. I know he is still young but he's very intelligent and understand nearly everything that we're saying as long as we talk to him with simple words. He's joyful and smiley."

"He's so cute i can't believe it. Ash, do you see his little smile ?"

"Yeah, he's perfect. I can't believe it either."

"It's the reality. Now that we have the pictures, the meeting with him should come at any time i believe. So you should expect a call sometime this month."

"Really ?!"

Eiji and Ash had spoke at the same time, making the woman in front of them laugh silently behind her hand. 

"Yes, really. I spoke with the director of the orphanage some days before today to organize the first meeting for you two and him. He does know that two really nice men are going to come to see him and play with him i think ?"

"Of course ! Can we bring games and stuff with us ?"

"That would be great. He was happy to have someone coming to play with him as there is not much children that are in his rank of age."

"I'm glad he's happy then. We're really happy to meet him too."

Nodding his head to comfirm Eiji's answer, Ash turned his gaze to their caseworker.

"But i thought we wouldn't be able to meet a child this young ? Not that it's a problem, i'm really really glad to meet him. I was just wondering, if it's okay to ask ?"

Eiji could sense the slight nervousness creeping his way to Ash body so he was quick to tighten his grip a little around the blond's hand.

"Ah, yes, you can ask as many questions, you don't have to worry. Actually, i was the one to suggest that we matched Kotaro to you two. He was abandonned at the door of the orphanage and i remember you telling me that you were also abandonned by your mother, Mr.Callenreese ? I thought you could help him throught all of this later when he grows up. And he could help you heal too. I believe that everyone should have their chance with raising a child, even the same sex couples. And even the persons who had a difficult past. So, yes, Kotaro is young but i believe he is the perfect one for both of you."

Tears in their eyes, they could not believe how lucky they were to have such a nice caseworker. Giving their best thanks, they talked a bit more about the small little boy before they had to part. 

This night, Ash and Eiji cried tears of happiness when they remembered their afternoon and how they would finally meet their soon to be son.

_____________________________________________________________________

One week later, they were called. They would be visiting Kotaro for the first time in less than one hour. They had small educadive puzzles (the ones were you have to replace the small wood animals at the right places) and different toy with them. They didn't bring difficult stuff as they were visiting a small child. But they didn't forget the plush lynx toy that they had bought when they had been shooping for the things they would need when they could bring their child home. 

Ash was driving with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that it was really happening. Eiji and him were about to go and see this little boy who, if everything was going nicely, would be their child. Their little boy.

"Do you think he's going to like it ?"

Looking at the side of his eyes for a second before looking again right in front of him, on the road, Ash smile grew bigger. Eiji was playing slowly with the paws of the lynx toy, smiling at it as if the toy could see him.

"He's going to love it i'm sure."

"Are you nervous too ?"

"Of course. It's normal to be nervous. We're going to see Kotaro for the first time after all this time fighting to be able to adopt. We can be proud of us i think."

"You're right. I just can't wait to see him. Do you think he's going to like us ?"

"Who wouldn't love you anyway ?"

Smirking a little, Ash felt Eiji smack his shoulder playfully. He liked teasing his partner. It was kind of a game between them. The one who could flustered the other more, was winning the round. 

"Shut up and drive. I want to see him as fast as possible."

"Sure thing."

Driving the fastest he could, they took thirty more minutes before they could park and leave the car. Intertwining their fingers, they walked to the big front door, pushing it to enter. 

They were rapidly called by their caseworker that was waiting at the entrance. 

"Good morning, i take that you're happy to finally see him ? Your two smiles are sufficient to light up the room."

"We are. We hope that he's going to like playing with us."

Eiji looked at the plush still between his hands.

"I'm sure he's going to love it. Especially if this plush's for him."

"I'm glad we bought it then."

"Should we go now ?"

"We're following you. Let's go."

Smiling a last time, she turned around and after saying something to another woman, started walking in one of the staircase on the side. Going upstairs, they finally ended up in front of a door with a name on it. Kotaro.

"Ready ?"

Both nodded their head. They watched as the caseworker opened the door after knocking on it. Opening it, they both could see a woman in her thirties who stood up and left with a smile after nodding her head. They could now see the little boy. He was sitting on a child soft number carpet, his thumb left against his lower lips as he looked up with his brown eyes. When he saw the three peoples who had entered his room, he smiled and tilted his head a bit on the right before putting both of his hands against the floor to help him stood up. 

"Hiiii !"

Both of Eiji's and Ash's hand tightened when they heard the little boy greating them. It was like they were finally seeing the end of the tunel. Obviously they both knew they would have to work a bit longer, but seeing and hearing Kotaro made all of this real. 

Kneeling down, the woman smiled at him.

"Hello little guy. You remember that people were coming, hm ?"

"Yes ! Come play ?"

"Sure. But why don't you go say hello to them ? Say hi ?"

Turning slightly so he was now in front of them, they kneeled down too so they would be nearly at the same height. The boy smiled once more before extending his small hand to Ash. Surprised, he took a few second before smiling and shooking the tiny hand presented to him. Kotaro did the same with Eiji next. 

"Hewwo !"

"Hello buddy, how are you ?"

"Good !"

"That's nice. Can we sit here with you ?"

"Yeay ! Play now ? 

Nodding once again their heads, they sat down with Kotaro in front of them. Their caseworker would have to stay with them because the visit was supervised for the time being. They knew this beforehand so they wasn't surprised when she sat down in the chair near the window, close enough so she could hear them a little but far enough so she could give them a semblance of privacy. 

"Kotaro ?"

He looked up to Eiji who was now extending the plush lynx in his direction.

"We brought that for you. We thought you would like to have a little friend."

"For me ?"

"Hmhm, for you."

Giving him the plush, the little boy thank him by giving him a slight hug. Looking at Eiji, Ash thought that his boyfriend was going to cry on the spot. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at Kotaro starting to play and hug the lynx. 

They both played with him with the things they had brought with them. Small animal pieces puzzle, coloring books with crayons that were safe for small children, soft blocks and toys cars mostly.   
They had a little over an hour for their first visit. They mostly did some interactions with the twenty one months old child and played for the most of time but all of them were smiling and enjoying their time being. 

When the time for the two men to leave came, they stood up after saying their goodbyes to Kotaro. 

"Can we leave the toys with him ? He seems to enjoy them and i don't want him to be upset."

"Of course you can, he can play with them later then."

"Thank you."

Turning around, Eiji and Ash waived their hands at the small child, looking at him doing the same as he said "bye-bye" to them.   
________________________  
Following the procedure, they were now inside of their caseworker's office to review what she had learn and saw when they were interacting with Kotaro. 

"I believe my guesses were right. He does seems to like both of you, and you two seems to like him too."

"He's just so cute and calm, and playful. And he just loves to hug the plush we gave him. I think it's going to work for the three of us if fate wants us to be a family now."

"We can only hoped it will. And you Mr.Callenreese ?"

Ash looked at his laps before looking at their caseworker. 

"He reminds me a lot of me when i was younger. I really liked when we were playing with the animals puzzles, he learnt how to do it so fast and easily, we just had to explain it one time for him to get it right. It made me remembered about my brother, he used to tell me that i was a really intelligent little boy when i was a child. It made my heart warm to see his big smile when we were praising him. Ah, sorry i'm getting a little emotional here."

Putting his free hand to his face, he quickly wipped the tears that were threatening to fall. He felt another hand under his other eye, wipping softly under it too. Opening his eyes, he looked at Eiji who was smiling at him. He looked emotional too. 

Regaining his emotions, he turned again to face the caseworker who was looking at them gently.

"It's alright, you have the right to be emotional in this type of time. I'm actually really glad that i am witnessing your reactions. It proves to me that i'm doing the right job at helping you have a child."

"And we're really thankful to have you as our caseworker. Without you, all of this wouldn't be happening."

"You are really welcome. I'm just doing my job."

Smiling a last time, they continue to talk for some time before they got ready to leave. 

It's when they were back at their place that they could really let their feelings and emotions shows up on their face. They both cried in the arms of the other, smiling and laughing, retelling their journey at the orphanage. 

They would make it. They would have their family. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Visits were made more often as the time pass. It had been three months since the first one and today was the first day they would have Kotaro for an overnight stay at their house. It was a one day thing that would happen some more times, but for now Ash and Eiji were a bit nervous as they waited for their caseworker to come with the little boy. 

They prepared all they would need. The house was child proof from top to bottom, the bedroom that would be Kotaro's, was clean and organize, the bathroom was clean, child proof and arrange so the child could use it with supervision. They had healthy and soft food and snack as well as some child movies they could all watch. 

Everything was perfect but obviously there was still some kind of nervousness. Maybe they would have forgot about some things or they would do bad with Kotaro. 

Visits with the little boy were always a pleasure for both men and for the child. He enjoyed playing and learning with the two adults and was becoming more and more touchy with them. They would hug at the end of the visits and sometimes Kotaro would have tears in his eyes when Ash and Eiji would have to go. But telling him that they would come back soon always worked to put a new smile on the little boy's face.

Their caseworker had reassure them, saying that everything would be alright as she saw they were all in good terms and they all liked each other. Everything would go as plan. 

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Standing up, they both rushed to the door, opening it to show the woman and the little boy. He had his hand in the woman's one, a little bag on his back and the plush lynx in his other hand. When he saw the two men, a big smile took place on his face. 

"Jiji ! Ashu !"

"Hey buddy !"

Bending down so Kotaro could hug them at the same time, they all smiled at the display of affection.

"How was your drive ?"

"Pretty calm. Just Kotaro who was really excited to come spend the night at your house."

"I'm sure we're going to have a really great time."

"I'm sure of it. So Kotaro, you have to listen to Eiji and Aslan okay ? And be a good boy."

"Kotaro is a good boy !"

"Of course you are."

Stroking his hair, the caseworker smiled before talking some more with Ash and Eiji. She would come back tomorrow afternoon at one pm so he would have time to eat lunch with them. After a last goodbye, she left, leaving the two men with the little boy in the living room. Being nearly time to eat, they would have to start preparing for lunch. 

"Want to play while Eiji is cooking ?"

"Yay ! Play with cars ?"

"Sure, let's go."

Smiling at Ash, Eiji put on an apron, turning around to face the stove so he could cook. Since Kotaro was here, Ash and him had decided to do chicken nuggets for Kotaro. They knew he liked them as he had told them so a couples of weeks ago. 

For all the time he had to cook, the black haired man could hear his boyfriend and the small child laugh and play. Plastic sounds were heard when two toy cars were colliding. 

After fifteen or so minutes, he took off the apron and left him on the hook on the wall. Cleaning his hands he then got in the living room where Ash and Kotaro were. Looking down, he looked as Ash was rolling a small toy car against the floor, Kotaro doing the same before he bumped his car against the blond man's one. 

"You're having fun here ?"

"Jiji ! Come play too !"

"Aw i'm sorry but we need to eat now. We can play later ?"

"No play ?"

"After we eat we can play a bit more. Jiji cooked chicken nuggets for you."

"Nuggies ?!"

Standing up rapidly, Kotaro took Eiji's hand and pulled him in the direction of the table. Laughing a little, Eiji picked up the small boy and put him in his high chair. Putting a bib around his neck, the men ruffled his soft black hair before turning to the kitchen to come back with a plate with four chicken nuggets who had been cut into little pieces so he wouldn't choke on anything and a spoon of tiny carrots. 

Ash looked lovingly as Eiji put the plastic plate in front of Kotaro before going to the kitchen a second time to bring the two plates of curry for Ash and him. 

Lunch was alright for all of them, Eiji explaining that if he wanted to grow up strong, Kotaro would have to eat the tiny carrots, resulting in the boy eating all of them as well as his nuggets. It was important for them that Kotaro learnt to eat all sort of things not just gressy food. Eiji had to taught that to Ash too, years before today. 

After tidying the table, all three of them took place on the couch, watching a disney movie that Kotaro had choose. The lion king seemed to entertain him pretty well until his eyes closed and he fell asleep on Eiji's chest around one in the afternoon. Turning to look at his boyfriend watching the lion king, he whispered to him.

"He's asleep Aslan."

Turning his gaze, Ash looked at him and the kid.

"Oh, you're right. Should we put him in his room ?"

"In a minute, i kind of like the way he feel. I don't know how to explain."

"It's alright. We can keep him for a couple of minutes."

"Okay." 

Taking Eiji's free hand in his own, Ash smiled at the display in front of him. It was weird to have a child in their home, but not the type of bad weird. More like a type that feels good. They already love Kotaro despite having only met him a couple of months ago. They both felt like it was the right way to be, they both felt like he was the right one. He was their child. Of course they knew that after more overnights stays and weekends stays, they would have to face a judge and their decision if yes or no they could officialy adopt Kotaro. 

But, just for now, they could enjoy this moment of peace and happiness.  
_________________  
It was four pm when Kotaro woke up. Once he was fully awake and good to function, he still remembered what Eiji and Ash had say about playing. 

"Do you want to go to the park ? We can play there ? There are swings and all of that stuff there."

"Swings ! Wanna do that !"

"Let's go to the park then. Aslan, you coming ?"

"Let me just take my cap."

Nodding his head, Eiji helped Kotaro who wasn't able to put his clothes himself yet. A simple sweatshirt was pulled over his head as a coat in june was a little too much with the weather but it was still a bit chilly. Plus, Kotaro was a child and they didn't want him to get sick.

After some walking, all three of them could see the park now. Seeing the swings, Kotaro walked faster, pulling Ash's hand with his own tiny one. Wobbly steps later, they were in front of them, Ash putting Kotaro on the smaller swing. 

"Up, up Ashu !"

The black haired man laughed a little when he heard Kotaro call Ash "Ashu". It reminded him of the first times he would call for his boyfriend and didn't have the right accent to say it.

Pulling his camera in front of him, he was quick to take a couples of pictures of Ash and Kotaro. He was always walking with his camera and capturing every important or beautiful moment he could. And this right here, was both important and beautiful.   
Obviously, he had asked their caseworker if he could take pictures of the small little boy. As long as the pictures were for them and only them, he could take some.

"Jiji come too !"

"Alright, Alright, i'm coming."

Letting his camera fall against his chest, he got to where the man and the child were. Sitting on one of the swing next to Kotaro, Eiji felt Ash pushed against his back to make him move at the same time as he was pushing Kotaro.  
____________________  
They played for a good hour at the park before they got home. 

It was now time for the little boy to go to bed. The older man was changing him in soft pajamas after Kotaro took a bath supervised by Ash when Eiji was rearranging the living room and cleaning the kitchen. 

"All good Kotaro ?"

"All good !"

Smiling, Eiji took him in his arms, leading them into the boy's room. The room was painted a nice soft yellow color with little clouds at the top of the walls. There was a wardrobe where Ash and him had put some clothes they had bought some other days, even months earlier, a toy box where the differents child toys were and the floor was covered in a soft baby blue carpet.

Putting Kotaro in his bed, Eiji pulled his cover up to his chest. Giving him his stuffed lynx, the black haired man smiled as he looked at Kotaro who was looking at him sleepily, sucking on a pastel blue pacifier. 

"Ashu not coming ?"

"Do you want to say goodnight to Ash ?

"Hmhm, gotta say nightnight."

"Of course, let's call him."

Calling for his name at the entrance of the bedroom, the blond man was in no time in front of them to join them.

"Kotaro wants to say goodnight to you too."

Going next to the bed, Ash and Eiji looked as Kotaro sat up a little, looking at them.

"Can i have a nightnight kisses ?"

Surprised, they both looked at each other before nodding their head and bending down a little so they could kiss the top of Kotaro's head one at a time. 

"Are you ready to sleep now ?"

Pouting a little, the little boy shook slightly his head, looking again at the two adults in front of him. He pulled out his pacifier before speaking.

"Are we family now ?"

Taken aback by what he had said, they both didn't know what to respond at first. How should they answer to a not even two years old little boy, this type of question ?

Putting one hand on his head, Ash smiled and took his boyfriend's hand with his other one.

"Mrs.Rinosuke told you about how we could be your parents right ?"

Nod.

"We have to wait a bit longer but one day, Jiji, me and you, we'll be a family. Not now but in a little bit."

"Hm, we just need to be a little more patient, do you think you can wait a little ?"

Nod.

"Only a little bit then."

"Good."

Kissing a second time the top of his head, Ash smiled at him and both him and Eiji said their goodnights to Kotaro who was barely still awake now.

But before he fell completely asleep, he said one last thing that will be forever registered inside their heads and hearts.

"Luv you..."

Looking at Ash with tears in his eyes, the black haired man put a hand to his mouth to hide his too big smile. 

Withdrawing from the bedroom to let Kotaro sleep now, the two men hugged each other a long time, shedding small tears of happiness.

They would make it. 

They would have their baby.  
_______________________  
As said, their caseworker came around one in the afternoon to take back Kotaro.

"Were you a good boy for Aslan and Eiji ?"

"Good, good !"

"Yes, he was a sweatheart and we both enjoyed playing with him."

"Yeah, we had a really good time, right buddy ?"

"Yes ! Can we play again ?"

Bending down, Ash looked at Kotaro with a smile.

"Of course, next time you come we can play."

"The swings ?"

"Yep, we can go again."

"The swings ?"

"Oh yeah, there's a park nearby where we live and there're swings and different other stuff like a slide and sandbox. Kotaro enjoyed going there yesterday."

She smiled at him and Ash, looking please to learn that they had a little adventure outside. Fresh air was good too. 

"I believe everything was good then ?"

"More than good, it was like a dream."

They immediately remembered how Kotaro had said he loved them when he fell asleep yesterday. Anyone who was looking could see two happy faces. 

"That's perfect. That's all i want, for all of this to be good for everyone. Alright then, shall we go Kotaro ?"

"Can't stay here with Ashu and Jiji ?"

"Aw i'm sorry little one, we have to go back. But you can come again next time, okay ?"

"O-okay..."

Kotaro looking like he was going to cry, broke both of Ash and Eiji's hearts. Honestly, they didn't want him to go either, but nothing could be done for now. They would have to wait to have the permission of the judge to be able to do what they want. 

The little boy abruptly ran to Eiji and Ash who were still kneeled down at his height, and hugged them with all of his little force. The two adults were quick to returned the hug, their eyes starting to become glossy too.

"Hey, next time will come really really fast okay ? We'll see each other soon, alright buddy ?"

"Alright Ashu..."

"And we can go to the park again, okay ?"

"Okay Jiji..."

All three of them hugged for a few more seconds before Kotaro pulled back a little.

"Kotaro love you..."

Tears. They were tears in the little boy's eyes, who were threatening to fall at any time now.

But they were both smiling, clearly holding back their own tears so they wouldn't scare the little boy in front of them. 

"We love you too Kotaro. It's gonna be fine. And if you miss us, you can hug Mister Lynx really really tight."

"Okay..."

"Alright buddy, we don't want Mrs.Rinosuke to wait too much right ? She's waiting for you."

Turning his head around, Kotaro could see the woman standing behind him, his little bag between her hands. 

"Oh ! Sowwy."

"It's okay Kotaro. Can we go ? Or do you want to hug a last time ?"

"Hug."

He hadn't finish his sentence that he drew the two men back between his small arms, hugging them at the same time. 

Placing a tiny kiss on the top of his head, Ash looked as Eiji did the same on his temple. 

Pulling back, Kotaro walked to where the woman was and took one of her hand in his smaller one. 

"Byebye !"

"See you soon Kotaro !"

Waving their hands until Kotaro couldn't see them anymore, they both let their tears fall at the same time.

Hugging each other tight, they both cried in the entrance of their house. 

_____________________________________________________________________

After that, overnight stays and weekend stays were nothing new. There had been some days were they would have Kotaro and they could just go out. He wouldn't stay the night, just during the day, but it was some of the best memories they had. 

Eiji had took a few more pictures of some days they loved. Like the day they had gone to an aquarium and Kotaro had saw the different kinds of fish for the first time. Or the time they had take a walk on the beach, making sand castle and looking for tiny crabs. 

They had now multiple memories that they would never forget. 

But now, now it was the last step. The last, big, step, for all of them. 

They would have their first court hearing in a few hours. 

They would have to hear and respond to questions in front of a judge with an attorney. Their attorney would represent them and would present their case to the judge. 

That was a scary step but they were both ready. 

They could do it. For them and for Kotaro.  
______________________  
Now sitting in front of the judge, all of this felt much more real. Their hands were intertwined under the desk they were sat at, while they listened to their attorney presenting their adoption case. 

A few, long, minutes later, the judge turned her head to Ash and Eiji. She asked for their oath and begun to ask her questions. 

"Misters, do you understand the impact of this adoption ?"

They both answer at the same time that, yes, they understood. 

"You two are going to have to provide for a small human being for multiple years until his majority. You do understand that your life will never be the same with a child in your care, right ?"

"We understand. We talked about it for a very long time and we both are ready to have a child."

"We want to be able to make this little boy happy and loved. We knows that it can be difficult when a child does not have parents to rely on. And we want to be the two adult that this child could rely on at any time of his life."

Looking at them, seeing them more serious than she thought, she looked down, and wrote something on the paper she had in front of her. 

"I see. I looked at your adopting folder from your caseworker, Mrs.Rinosuke. This, tells me that you seems to be the ideal family to raise this child. Do you think so ?"

"I believe that if we were to raise Kotaro, we would do a good job. We can't say that we will be perfect at all time, but every parents can not be perfect. Every parents will make mistakes at some point in their life. It's just how a family works."

Looking please with Ash's answer, she nod her head and wrote something down again. 

After a few more questions, it was decided that the court hearing was done. The judge would receive   
them again in approximately three weeks, with their caseworker and Kotaro. 

The final step was near.

_____________________________________________________________________

They had just arrived at the place where their last, deciding, court would be happening. They could see their caseworker and Kotaro and after some kind hearted greatings, they all took place inside the room and waited for the judge. 

"Thank you for coming today, we will be talking about the decision of yes or no, Mr.Aslan Callenreese and Mr.Eiji Okumura, will have the right to finally adopt the child named Kotaro."

Since Kotaro had been abandonned by his mother soon after his birth, they didn't know his last name and none were given to him. 

"I reviewed your case folder with your caseworker and your attorney earlier today and i wish to ask some more questions. Do you both swear to say the truth and only the truth ?"

They both took an oath under the judge stare.

"Now, i wish to say, without bad intentions, that it is quite rare for same sex couple to adopt a child. Do you understand that, if you were to have this child in your care, you could receive hatred ?"

"We both know that. But we're willing to fight as best as we can to protect this little boy."

"It's not something we did without thinking. We thought about it and the consequences and we both know what we are expecting with the care of a child."

"Alright. Now why don't we listen to this little guy over here. Do you have something to say ?"

Kotaro was sitting in Eiji's lap the whole time and had been quiet as if he could really understand that today was a really big day and he would have to be an extra good boy. 

Feeling all the intention on him, he blushed and started to play with the little bow he had around his neck. 

"C-can we be family now...?"

Ash and Eiji's hearts were beating so fast when they heard Kotaro ask that to the judge. Even the woman in front of them was smiling gently at him. 

"Well, do you want to be a family with Aslan and Eiji ?"

"Ashu and Jiji are the best... I wanna be with them forever !"

"Then i think the right thing to do now is that i should ask you two if you would like to both sign and date this paper."

Without thinking twice, Ash, who had been handed the paper, signed first before sliding the paper to Eiji who signed it. Giving the paper back to the judge, they both looked at her with big eyes. They both looked as she signed the paper too.

"Well, next, i would like to thank you for opening your home to this child, protecting and loving him, even if you didn't know at the end if you would be able to officialy adopt him. So, i believe it's the best outcome that this child should be in your care."

They looked, tears in their eyes, as the judge took another paper and signed it at the bottom before looking at them and smiling.

"And now, i can here by declare that you three are now parents and child, under the law. With rights and duties but also with joy and hapiness. Condratulations !"

She slammed her gavel on the table in front of them, officialy annoncing the outcome.

"It's official ?"

"Yes Mr.Okumura, it's official."

Smiling once more, the judge looked as Eiji turned to his right to look at Kotaro and then at Ash who had let his tears fall. 

"We can be family now ?"

It was Kotaro who broke the silence between them. Bending over to kiss the top of his head, the black haired man let out a happy laugh.

"Yes, we can be a family now ! Aslan we're parents !"

Ash wasn't able to respond, tears blocking his view, just smiling and hugging Eiji and Kotaro the best he could while being sat on a chair. 

"I believe you were all a family even before today, no ?"

"Yeah, we were."

Laughing a little, they all calmed down, standing up to shake hands. A few seconds later, Eiji asked if it was alright to take a pictures with them, the judge and their caseworker.

"Of course ! It will be a good memory for all of you !"

Taking out his camera that he had took inside his small bag, he put it at a right height, setting a timer before joining Ash who had Kotaro against his chest. They all smiled at the red light.   
Turning to the side, Eiji looked at Ash.

"We did it Aslan. We're a family."

"We are. I love you so much Eiji."

"I love you too Aslan."

"And Kotaro loves Ashu and Jiji !"

They all laughed at the little boy shout, making him laugh too. 

They had done it. 

It was official and for ever.

Their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and i hope it wasn't too boring for you all.   
> I will be coming later this week with another writing hopefully !  
> See you soon !


End file.
